iPod Sonic Challenge
by tpcb000
Summary: A bunch of little stories about Shadow and Amy based of my iPod songs. Are you up to the challenge?


iPod/Sonic Challenge

**Rules:**  
**1.** Pick a character or pairing you like: **ShadowxAmy**  
**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**3. **Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
**4.** No lingering afterwards.  
**5.** Do 10 of these and post them.

_(A/N): I did this for fun!_

_**Baby Love Nicole Scherzinger featuring Will.**_

Amy was sitting on a hill in the park. She tilted her head back as she enjoyed the sun's rays on her with the wind blowing her quills. She smiled to herself as she thought about a certain black hedgehog. She laughed when she thought about how well they came together and fell in love. She stood up and twirled around laughing as petals from the tree above her fell and blew in the wind. Shadow was her everything and she couldn't ask for anything more. Suddenly she was lifted off the ground with strong arms around her waist. She laughed as Shadow spun her around in the air petals dancing around. He placed her down and she turned to face him. He had the softest of smiles on his face and Amy smiled.

"I love you." Amy said as she touched his face.

"You're the sunshine in my life." He said as she leaned against his chest. Shadow pulled her face up and looked down at her beautiful face. He leaned his head down and kissed Amy's lips ever so softly. Shadow's hands moved from her face to waist as she wrapped around hers around his neck.

"Forever." Amy said as they broke away from the kiss.

_**Now You're Gone Basshunter**_

Amy sat on her bed depressed as she thought about what just happened. She broke up with Shadow just because she couldn't handle it! God, she sounded like coward! Shadow kept staring at his phone re-reading the message he received from Amy

_I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore_

Shadow sighed as he let the phone drop on his phone. He grabbed his coat as he headed for his motorcycle. He did promise Rouge to go to her opening of her new club. He revved the engine before driving into the night. Amy walked into Rouge's club with Cream dressed in a green and black number. Rouge ran over to them with a big smile.

"Well, well, well. Amy you look too hot for this club." Rouge said referring to the name of the club. _Ice. _Amy laughed as she shrugged. A great dance started to play as Cream squealed and dragged her off to the dance floor. They started to dance when Shadow arrived to the club. Sonic greeted him along with Knuckles, but a girl pulled him to the dance floor. He just started to dance not really with the girl. He slowed down when he spotted Amy. Emerald met crimson as their eyes locked from across the dance floor. They started to move closer to each other by some natural pull. Soon they were dancing together grinding and bumping to the song. Amy spun around to face Shadow and she gasped at the lustful look in his eyes. She couldn't control herself. She grabbed his head and brought her lips to his. Shadow didn't refuse one bit. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. She pulled away gasping for air as they both tried to regain their breath.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as Shadow smiled and kissed her again.

_**Gotta Be Somebody Nickelback**_

Shadow drove his motorcycle through the city of Station Square thinking about nothing in particular, but then that thought came up. The thought of how there was no one out there for them. He had Maria, but she was ripped out of her life. He had no one to hold and love anymore. He had no one. Amy ran down the rainy sidewalk as she cried. She finally had Sonic, but it was all a hoaxed to him.

"_It's a publicity thing, Ames." _He said casually like she meant nothing to him. She ran as fast as she could away from Sonic's house. Away from the heart break. There was really no one who wanted her and she was alone. Shadow was near his neighborhood when he saw Amy crying and running.

'_Rose? What she's doing out here? She could catch a cold or get hurt.' _He thought as he pulled up to the sidewalk next to her. Amy looked up to see him and she didn't protest when he picked her up and put her on the motorcycle. He drove her back to her home and brought her in.

"Why?" She asked in a meek voice that made Shadow's ear twitch. He looked at her confused as she wrapped the blanket around her tighter. "Why did you help me?" She questioned as Shadow looked down.

"I didn't want you to get sick…or hurt." He said as Amy looked up at him.

"Thank you Shadow. That was really…nice of you." She said as they sat in silence. Shadow looked down at his shoes and back up.

"Why were you running in the rain?" He asked as Amy rolled her eyes.

"Just Sonic." She said as he nodded understanding.

"You shouldn't worry about him. He's all about himself." He said as Amy looked up at him. Amy smiled softly at him as she smiled the world's smallest smile, but it was still a smile. "Uh…if you need anything. I'll be here for you ok?" He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Same goes for you. I'll be here for you Shadow." Amy said as she led him to the door. She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed and walked out in the rain. He guessed he really had somebody now.

_**If I Never See Your Face Again Maroon 5 featuring Rihanna**_

"You know I make your knees weak." Shadow whispered to Amy as she whipped around and glared at him.

"We're over Shadow." She repeated for the tenth time. "You're not my type." She said as she strutted away.

"Then explain how I'm the only person who can make you scream my name." He said seductively as she rolled her eyes. She continued to walk and he continued to follow.

"You have Rouge and I have Sonic. Move on." She said as he stepped in front of her.

"I know we've moved on, but the question is did we want to?" He said as Amy looked up at his crimson eyes.

"I did." She said as she smirked and walked around. He grabbed her hand spun her around and pressed her body into his. She gasped and moaned at the same time as he smirked in satisfaction.

"You know we're the ones who are supposed to be together." He whispered as she fought a moan as she felt his breath on her neck.

"I know, but that time is not here yet." She said before walking away. Shadow smirked as he walked the other direction. They were together just taking a break.

_**My Boo Usher featuring Alicia Keys**_

"_Are you sure about this?" Shadow asked as he looked down at Amy. _

"_I want to do it." She said as Shadow smiled. Amy stuck her lips out as Shadow chuckled. _

"_Relax your lips. Like this." He said as he parted his lips slightly. She copied him and closed her eyes. Shadow leaned down slowly and kissed her softly. Amy smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Shadow. Shadow pulled away softly as she smiled. "And that's your first kiss." He said as Amy laughed. _

Shadow laid in his bed as he remembered that sweet moment with Amy when they were younger. It's been so long since they've seen each other and he still can't get her off his mind. Shadow knew for the past year that she was that one for him and he let her drift away. He jumped off his bed and stormed out of his apartment and went to find Amy. Amy was sitting on her couch as she watched a documentary about Shadow. Ever since he started to help Sonic save the world he's became more famous then ever and they drifted apart. She sighed as she remembered all the memories they had together. If only they were together again. She heard the doorbell rang and she jumped off the couch excitedly.

"My pizza!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her cash. Once she opened the door her money and mouth dropped. There standing in front of her was a soaked Shadow who was gasping for air. "Shadow." She said as she looked at him. He didn't care. He wrapped her arms around her inhaling her scent. He pulled away to kiss her fully on the lips. Amy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back forcefully. He pulled away and looked at her.

"I love you." He said as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you too." She said back as he smiled.

_**Hero Heroine Boys Like Girls**_

Shadow looked at the setting sun and thought about what was going on. He loved her. _Him! _Shadow the Hedgehog was in love. It caught him off guard and he never saw it coming. He was immune to any expression of emotion. Just be the silent hero and walk away. He didn't need the screaming fans and grateful world. He does what he does because he feels like it makes up for the wrong he's done. He didn't need anyone for that, but she came into his world. She opened his eyes and filled the empty heart with hers. She was his drug. She changed his life and couldn't get enough of her.

"Shadow?" Amy said from behind him. He turned around to see her holding a baby hedgehog girl who was lavender with pink highlights and her emerald eyes. He smiled softly at his family and walked towards her.

"Yes?" He said as she smiled at him.

"That gang is waiting back at the reception." Amy said as Shadow smiled. Amy looked amazing in her wedding gown and Shadow couldn't help to smile at the ring on her finger.

"Let's go." He said wrapping his arm around her waist and walking down the hill.

_**Here In Your Arms Hellogoodbye**_

Amy sighed softly as she laid in the arms she never imagined she thought she would be. Shadow's. She smiled at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. Amy was happy to be lying there with him. She would never imagine Shadow would love her like she did. But here they were.

"Good morning." He said as he opened his eyes. Amy smiled at him.

"Morning." She said as she traced patterns in his chest fur. He smiled and kissed her forehead as she sighed contently.

"What's on the agenda today?" He asked as Amy laughed.

"Nothing. Let's just lie in bed." Amy said quickly as Shadow laughed.

"Don't we have to go to Cream's ballet recital?" He asked as Amy groaned.

"I just want to lie in your arms." She said as Shadow held her tighter.

"We have all our lives to do that." He said kissing the ring on Amy's finger.

_**Hakuna Matata Timon and Pumba **__(Shut up! I like the song!)_

"Don't worry about it." Rouge said to Amy as she took a deep breath.

"But what if-"Amy said before Rouge cut her off.

"No! Now go walk down that aisle and marry Shadow!" She yelled before walking down with Knuckles. Amy sighed as she walked down the aisle. She spotted Shadow standing there looking incredible in his tux.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The priest announced as Amy and Shadow kissed. Everybody cheered as Sonic sniffled. Knuckles looked at him.

"Are you crying?" He asked as Sonic wiped his eyes.

"No!" He said as Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"I was so scared." Amy admitted to Shadow as he smiled.

"You'll have no worries with me." He said as Amy smiled and kissed him again.

_**Brighter Paramore **__(I was waiting for a Paramore song forever!)_

"Shadow, I just want to know that if we do go our separate ways I'll still hold a place for you in my heart." Amy said as she held Shadow's hand.

"Amy I-"Amy cut him off.

"Please, let me say this. I will always love you and I'll always think you're the best person ever. I love you Shadow. Just please remember that at least." She said as Shadow looked down at her.

"Amy, I think there's been a mistake." Shadow said as Amy sighed.

"I know this relationship may have been a mistake to you, but I will always cherish it." Amy said as she continued to stare down at their intertwined hands.

"Amy, I'm not breaking up with you." Shadow said as Amy snapped her head up.

"What?" She asked confused as Shadow laughed. "But I overheard you saying you're going out to have a new one and I can't stand her anymore." She said as Shadow laughed.

"I'm talking about the motorcycle Knuckles gave me. She's nice and runs well, but she just keeps turning off every time I pass seventy." He said as Amy shook her head.

"You really shouldn't name your cars." Amy said hugging him tightly as he laughed.

_**I Just Want You AJ Rafael **_

Shadow was pacing back and forth around Sonic's apartment as Sonic sighed.

"Just tell her already! I'm fucking tired of this." Sonic said as Shadow glared at him.

"What if she rejects me?" He asked as Sonic stood up and slapped him across the face and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You listen to me! She likes you probably even loves you! I can tell by the look in her eyes. You tell her before I do it myself!" He yelled as Shadow nodded.

"Ok, I'm going to tell her. One quick thing." He said as Sonic looked at him. He slapped Sonic right across the face. "Don't ever slap me again." He said as he ran out of his apartment. "Amy!" He yelled as he found her.

"Hey Shadow." She said as Shadow stopped right in front of her.

"I love you! I love everything about you! I love your laugh! The way you crinkle your nose when you're mad! The way you sing songs an octave higher! I love you! I just want you!" He said as Amy looked at him shocked. Amy kissed him as he smiled.

"Took you long enough. I love you too." Amy said as he held her hand.

"I'm stuck to you like glue." He said as Amy laughed.

_**Bounce Timbaland featuring Dr. Dre, Missy Elliot, and Justin Timberlake**_

Shadow was watching dance in the center of the club. She wasn't dancing anyone and she clearly didn't need anyone. She moved her hips to the rhythm of the song as Shadow watched her like he was in some trance. He started moving towards her and grabbed her hips bring it to his. Amy smirked as she ground her ass against his…you know. _(It's a freaky song) _Shadow fought back a moan as he let his hands roam her body. Amy flipped around and stuck a leg between his as she continued to grind against him. Shadow stared at her emerald eyes with lust as she looked back at him. Shadow grabbed her face and crushed his lips on her. She gasped and Shadow took the opportunity to stick his tongue in her mouth. She intertwined her fingers in his quills as she moaned into his mouth.

"You just what I need." Shadow whispered huskily as he kissed around neck and collarbone. Amy threw her head back to give him more access. Amy got enough and grabbed his arm dragging him out of the club and into her car.

"My place now!" She said as Shadow smirked.

"I told you the club will be fun." He said as Amy sped down the streets.

_(I'm going to do an extra one for the hell of it!)_

_**Animal I Have Become Three Days Grace**_

A shadow lurked in the forest as it looked for its next victim. She dropped on the forest floor inhaling the air. She caught a sent and chased after it. She took to the air and started to jump from tree to tree. She spotted a blue hedgehog and smirked. She tackled the hedgehog to the ground and the hedgehog gasped.

"Amy?" Sonic said as Amy smirked. "W-what happened to you?" He stuttered as she revealed her sharp and deadly teeth. She lunged to his neck and bit down. Sonic yelled out in pain as she sucked his blood out of his neck. She stood up licking the remaining blood off her lips. "What happened to the Amy I knew?" He said weakly as Shadow dropped down next to her.

"She became a vampire." He said as they ran from Sonic's dead body.

"Shadow, I can't do this. I just killed Sonic! I'm a murderer!" She said as Shadow held her in his arms.

"You're not! This is our way of living. Sonic was dying and you knew it." Shadow said as Amy sniffled.

"I'm a monster." She said as Shadow shook his head.

"No, you're not. I am for making you like this." He said as Amy looked at him.

"It's what I wanted." She said kissing him. "Don't regret it." She said as she realized what she was talking about. "I can't believed I complained about killing Sonic. I wanted to happen even when I was normal." She said as Shadow rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Let's go." He said running off.

_(A/N): Yep, did this to avoid my homework. Haha. _


End file.
